Unattianable
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Wriiten For the Matchmaker challenge. Pair: Theo/Kate


**A/N: So this is the shortened version! The long one should be up soon! But this is for the Matchmaker Challenge!**

 **Pair: Theodore Nott/ Katie Bell**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

Theodore Nott laughed as the upperclassman, Katie Bell, playfully swatted his arm. She winked at him before kissing his cheek.

"Cheeky one, aren't you?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Maybe," he smugly said. "Or maybe I wanted your kiss."

"You're a flirt, Theo," she responded, blushing a lovely shade of pink.

He smirked lazily at her; he raised one eyebrow. "And who's going out with me?"

Katie sighed dramatically, "I'm the crazy girl."

"Hey!"

She laughed as he protested. With one quick movement, he pulled her close to him. He embraced her in a ginormous hug.

"Theo!" she yelped as his hands began to lower down. His laugh was deep, and rumbling.

"What's wrong?" he asked, snuggling into her neck.

"Someone could _see_ us!" she whispered, glancing around nervously.

"Who cares?" Theo asked, shrugging.

"What do you mean, who cares?" she looked at him baffled. "I'm a Gryffindor, and if you haven't noticed, you're a Slytherin."

"Really? I thought I was a Hufflepuff," he sarcastically responded.

Katie frowned, and looked at him. "Hey! Hufflepuff is a good house, too."

"Sure, sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, we don't want to get caught!" she reminded him.

"I know, I know," Theo said, beginning to cuddle again. "But who's going to come into an empty classroom during a Quidditch Game?"

She admitted, rather reluctantly, that no one would come in. "Heck, I should be cheering the Ravenclaw's on, right now."

"But you're not," he reminded her in a sing-song voice. "You're with me."

"I know," she sighed. "Boy, am I going to hear it from Oliver at practice tomorrow."

"Hey, you did a good thing coming with me," he responded, feeling a strange pang in his heart.

She smiled and hugged him closer. She mumbled into his chest that she made a wonderful decision.

"Yes, you did."

"You're a great guy, Theo. Even if you are a year younger than me and a Slytherin," she teased. Theo laughed once more before pressing a kiss to the back of her head. She went serious as she hugged him tighter. "I love you, Theo."

Theo felt the corner of lips forming between a smile and a smirk. He merely said 'mmmmm' as he snuggled in closer kissing her neck. She sighed contently allowing him to bestow kisses on her before meeting his lips with her own.

 **ooOOoo**

Theo lazily laid down on one of the Slytherin couches in the common room. He was resting a bit before he had to go to class. Loud laughter interrupted his quiet. Theo opened his eyes and snarled at the intruders.

"Shut up!" he growled. He was opening his mouth to say more but he met cool grey eyes.

"Watch what you're saying, Nott," drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, shut up."

"Move over, Teddy," Blaise snickered as he laid down at the end of the crouch. He laughed as Theo grumpily moved aside.

"Didn't see you at the match, Theo," Draco commented, his smirk wide.

"Oooh," Blaise added.

"I was with someone," Theo shrugged.

"Figured as much," Draco sat down, carefully watching Theo's reaction. "Were you with that Gryffindor Idiot?"

"Yeah," he said, averting his eyes.

Blaise draped an arm around Theo's shoulder, "Aw. Has Teddy fallen in love with the twat?"

 _She's not a twat_. Theo internally froze up at his own thoughts, but externally he barked a laugh. "As if! She's so delusional! I'm a pureblood, she's half-blood scum, _please_."

Blaise doubled over in laughter, "How long are you going to string her on?"

"I'd say," Theo scrunched his face in thought, "Christmas Eve."

"Wow," Draco nodded in approval. "It would be better if it was as soon as the train ride ends?"

"Oooh, devious," Blaise said, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Go cry to mommy, half-blood scum."

Theo felt his insides churn as he nodded along. He was not feeling sorry for the girl, she was beneath him. He shook his head slightly. "Perfect. Couldn't have thought of a better moment myself."

"There is one good thing about her, though," Blaise grinned. Theo could feel his insides mix together in a more painful way, but he looked at Blaise with confusion. Draco simply raised his eyebrows. "She's older."

Draco chuckled, and Theo gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

They laughed some more before Theo stood up and yawned. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to head to the dorm."

"It's only 5:00," Blaise whined.

"Being with her tires me out," Theo responded. He gave them half-hearted waves then stalked off. He heard laughter behind him.

"Make sure you don't fall in love!"

"Never!" Theo flicked them off, but he felt his heart do weird flips. He was absolutely _**NOT**_ in love with her. Even if his heart protested.


End file.
